planetfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mectrixctic
}}} |image = No Image'' |Row 1 title = Languages |Row 1 info = ''English (Mectrixctic)'' |Row 2 title = Motto |Row 2 info = ''Keep Moving Forward'' |Row 3 title = Anthem |Row 3 info = (?) |Row 4 title = Capital |Row 4 info = ''Erityland'' |Row 5 title = Government |Row 5 info = Geniocracy |Row 6 title = Founded |Row 6 info = ''1805'' |Row 7 title = Area |Row 7 info = Australia |Row 8 title = Currency Info |Row 8 info = Fanon dollar |Row 9 title = Religion |Row 9 info = Atheist |Row 10 title = Time Zone |Row 10 info = MWT (Mectrixctic Western Time), MCT (Mectrixctic Center Time), MET (Mectrixctic Eastern Time) (does not observe daylight savings) }} '''Mectrixctic is a country below the equator. It is a geniocracy where the nerds and geeks decide what's going on. It is very advanced in technology and sells many products and is very rich. It also has many wildlife reservations with exotic fauna and flora which attracts many tourists. The country also has a lot of schools, a great military, and many jobs people can have. It is allied with Chi Con, Amethyst, and Robotech Island. The main inhabitants are humans. Population: 140 million humans Average Lifespan: 135 years Literacy Rate: 99% Currency: Dollars Annual GDP: 10 trillion dollars Government: Geniocracy, democracy(?). Leaders: Representative of Electronics (generally has the most power), Representative of Physics, Representative of Health, Government There are four main branches of the government #Electronics: Deals with the machines that rely on electricity, like computers, and act as the treasurers since most money is stored in computers, and most exports are electronics #Health: Deals with hospitals, food, and drugs #Earth: These guys deal with weather, construction, conservation, and travelling plans. #Physics: These guys help the other 3 with their plans. All 4 make up most laws. When a law is proposed, they have to agree on it and then the people will have to follow. If a majority doesn't like it, then they'll vote to have the law repealed. Each branch also has a represenatative who is elected democratically. They help guide the branch they're in as well as other branches. They reign for 10 years befor passing it on to another. Notable Laws #No murder/attempted murder. #No stealing/attempted stealing. #No suicide. #No domestic abuse. #No verbal attacks. #Pay income tax. #All citizens that aren't a SmartyPants or entertainer must be in the military. #No illegal drug use. #No a lot of things not listed. #No pre-marital mating. Anyone who breaks this law will be castrated. #Anyone who has more than 3 kids will be castrated. #Anyone who commits a major crime (e.g.: murder) will be castrated in addition to being jailed. #Anyone who commits petty crimes (e.g.: stealing) multiple times will be castrated in addition to being jailed/fined. #Experiment beings should be castrated unless they need to be fertile in what they're being tested in. Caste System Depending on what path people take in schools, they get to have one of these jobs. SmartyPants SmartyPants are people who scored high on tests in school. They are sent to an advanced school where they will choose which path to take in adulthood. *Government Officials *Inventors *Scientists *Economists *Educators Entertainers People who aren't SmartyPants can still get a good job doing what they like. The people who do things that entertain other people are put here. *Authors *Directors *Actors *Producers *SFX members (also SmartyPants) *Screenwriters *Clowns *Athletes *Acrobats *Sculptors *Painters *Musicians *Singers Goods & Services These guys also do what they like, although they are required to be in the military as well. (Some entertainers, like painters and sculptors are also required to be put in the military) *Anglers *Farmers *Chefs *Waiters *Fashion designers *Construction workers *Barbers *Gravediggers *Car washers Law Enforcement/Military Everyone in a Goods and Services job will have to serve in the military. Most artists will also have to. These guys have to be smart although not as smart as a smartypants. *Soldiers *Police officers *Bodyguards Experimentees These guys are too dumb to do anything well enough in Mectrixctic. They are guinea pigs, being tested on by scientists. They have been very helpful in medical breakthroughs and their sacrifices are appreciated. Because of the military requirement, Mectrixctic has the biggest army in the world. However, when in combat only a small percentage of the soldiers fight. Inhabitants The majority of Mectrixctic's population is made up of humans. There are a few Yara-ma-yha-whos that are experimentees, but some people think they should be citizens. See Also *Fauna of Mectrixctic Category:Countries Category:Top 5 Countries